Getting to know you
by Fern Eckerson
Summary: harry has been searching for Ginny for years and comes to find her in New York with........ his daughter? R+R!!!!!


Getting to Know You  
  
By Fern Eckerson  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters (except Jenna) belong to the great JK Rowling. I had NOTHING to do with it (sadly!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jenna looked out the window to see a tall man staring up at her small apartment. He had wild black hair and deep green eyes. He gave Jenna a small smile as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
Jenna walked into her mother's room and tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Mom, there's a man coming up to the door!" Jenna waited for a reaction and was soon greeted by her mother's bright face and messy red hair.  
  
"Cant you get the door yourself, I am a VERY tired woman!" her mother said sarcastically "You know that you are old enough to turn the door knob and at least give the visitor a slight smile!" Jenna rolled her eyes and walked into the living room as she heard a slight knock on the door.  
  
"COMING!" she yelled. Jenna opened the door to see the man standing there giving her the same smile.  
  
"Hi, is you mum in?" he said with an accent much like her mothers. He glanced past Jenna's shoulder and saw the woman he was looking for walk in at hearing that familiar voice. "Ginny!!" He screamed.  
  
Jenna's mom looked shocked and came to the door besides Jenna. "Oh, hi Harry," she mumbled. " I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"You don't seem to enthusiastic, its not like I haven't seen you in 13 years! GOSH IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!" Harry practically screeched like a schoolgirl. Jenna imagined him in a knee high plaid skirt singing the star spangled banner. She just stepped back and watched the meeting.  
  
"Harry, how did you find my apartment?" Ginny said in a less than amused voice.  
  
"You didn't think we wouldn't eventually find you, did you? I mean this is the 'dream team' you are talking about! We are the WORLD FAMOUSE CRIME FIGHTING TRIO! Of course we would find you!"  
  
"Well, that's very intriguing! I hope you live a very long life of glory, GOOD BYE!"  
  
Ginny slammed the door on Harry and stormed out of the room. Jenna followed her into her room and jumped onto her bed.  
  
"Mom, who was that?"  
  
"Oh, just some old school friend from a LONG time ago." Ginny said.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes yet again and strolled out of the room.  
  
Harry sat at his desk and thought. He thought about many things at his desk, he thought about Ron and Hermione. He thought about their 2 daughters and 1 son. He thought about the Dursleys and Dudley's poor daughter. He thought about Voldemort and his death eaters. He thought about everything, but mostly he thought about Ginny.  
  
He could not stand the thought that he now knew where she was but couldn't get to her. He had seen her, smelt her and talked to her but he hadn't held her or touched her like he had so long ago. She had poisoned his soul. He had decided many years hence that he could only have her. He would only be happy when he had her again.  
  
He had been very surprised now that he had finally found her that she had a daughter. A 13-year-old daughter as it seemed and he could tell by looking at her that she was his. She had his eyes and she rolled her eyes the way he did. She had his smile and his demeanor. He was amazed that he hadn't known until 4 hours ago that he was a father to a beautiful young woman. He had to find out more about her. He decided that he would call the American Witchcraft School and find out who she was, she probably went there for schooling. He dialed the number.  
  
"Hello? Hi Morgan, how are you? This is Harry Potter and I was wondering if there were any females attending your school with the last name of Weasley? How is it spelled? Umm. W-E-A-S-L-E-Y. Yes, like Ronald Weasley and Arthur. So, is there? Really? Can I have the name? Jenna? Thank you Morgan! See you later. I don't know how I can ever thank you!" Harry hung up.  
  
Harry finally had the name of his daughter. Jenna Weasley. He liked it.  
  
Harry had been trying to find Ginny for a many years but today he had been lucky. He was walking down random streets in New York and had seen a young woman looking out the window with long black hair and his small green eyes and spectacles. She was looking out the window with his same dazed look that he was famous for. He couldn't help but stair at her and walk up to see who lived with her and who she was. He thought that maybe she was some long lost American relative that Dumbledor had not contacted or hadn't known about.  
  
When he ran up the stairs the door opened at his slight knock and at the corner of his eye he saw her. He saw the beautiful red head goddess he loved. The look she gave him slaughtered all his thoughts of hope that she would come back to him. She just looked at him as if the dead had awakened and it wasn't there for a good reason. She gave him a very ghostly distracted look that told him right away that she wanted him to leave but after years of searching he had found her and he wasn't leavening so easily.  
  
Harry decided he would go back tomorrow. He would start freshly. He would go up to her and tell her how much he missed her and how he wanted to get to know her again. He would tell her he wanted to take her out to dinner in Hogsmead. Yes, that is what he would do. Take her out for a nice dinner and catch up on things, if she would let him talk to her. If only things were easier for him.  
  
He hated this whole 'boy who lived" thing he had to go through with. Wherever he went there were reporters and photographers swarming around. He would take Hermione out to dinner one night and BOOM there they were. "So, are you and Harry 'an item'?" or "which do you like better Harry, chicken of fish?" He was way annoyed with it. Maybe he could wait to go out to dinner and just walk in the park or to a random bar in New York where nobody would think to look. That was what he was going to do. This was going to work. 


End file.
